PPGZ Exceleron
by RainbowRidge
Summary: Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are in danger of the new/old enemies that have just recently sprung up. The new girl has powers never before seen that could be used to keep a hazardous new threat at bay. But how do they know that she is not going to be the end of the world herself. Rated T for violence (which is not really that bad).
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow:Hi everybody. ^u^ I'm an amateur and this will be my first story. By the way, I got confused so if there is anything you think i need help on please help me fix it by telling me what I did wrong!

Buttercup:I think I should be getting payed

Blossom:Buttercup, for the last time no

Bubbles:Rainbow-chan worked very hard on this

Rainbow:Thank you Bubbles

Buttercup:Okay fine.

Rainbow:Butch, could you do the disclaimer please?

Butch:(scoff) RainbowRidge does not own the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyruff boys Z or anything that belongs to the creator of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

Momoko's Pov  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh…..wait. Was that the alarm?! Today's Monday! I totally forgot! I'm so gonna be late!

I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. Just turned fifteen. My orange/auburnish hair reached my waist with my red bow. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a heart with wings and under that a light pink long sleeve shirt and I had a light pink ruffled skirt and knee high boots that were hot pink.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out my room door.

"Good Morning Momoko. Hey! Don't forget your toast!" Mom shouted as I rushed past her and grabbed the nearly burnt toast from the toaster and held it in my mouth. I ruffled Kuriko's hair while running past her towards my school.

I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late! Just at the front gate of my high school (Tomiya High) I stopped to catch my breath.

"Momoko!" Miyako said with Kaoru on her skateboard moving at a slow pace so Miyako could keep up.

Miyako was wearing a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a baby bear's face in the middle. She had on a knee length denim skirt and black mary janes. Her hair in two curly blonde ponytails that reached her shoulders.

"Hey Momo," Kaoru greeted after she stopped on her skateboard. Kaoru's hair was still the raven mess it was when she was thirteen. And she's still a tomboy so that means, pants or shorts. Kaoru was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with light green sneakers. She had on a really big light green t shirt ("To hide my curves!" she said.) that said Touch me and you die! on it.

I replied with,"Hi guys!" The smile on my face was priceless. We had been best friends since we were thirteen and I never got sick of these guys. I'm not as boy crazy as I used to be (I only go gaga for the hottest of the hottest!) and I actually got a lot smarter and I have this tendency to correct people's grammar.

Kaoru grew curves that she is very disturbed by. She has also become a little bit more defiant as a tomboy. She has gotten stronger. And Miyako and I have not been able to have any fun with trying to get her to try on girly clothes! She either runs away or smacks our hands away so we won't be able to drag her to the store.

Miyako has gotten stronger too. When people pick on her (which rarely ever happens!) and us she sticks up for herself and her friends. She has also gotten a little bit sassy and more obsessed with clothes.

Suddenly, the bell rings! OH NO! I'M LATE!

"Okay! See you gotta get to class!" I yell while running into the school building. I inch towards the door of classroom 2-A but the door crashes open and there appears my science teacher!

"Momoko Akatsutsumi you are officially late to my class!"he shouts in my face. A huge stamp in red with the letters LATE on it collides with my forehead. The force was so great that I fell on my butt. I walk into the classroom with a pout but sit down and start taking notes.  
3rd Period (couple of hours later)  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! My belt starts beeping. I cover my nose."Teacher my nose is bleeding!" I say with my hand raised teacher sighs and dismisses me. I run up to the rooftop and meet Kaoru halfway."You too?" I ask, still running "Yeah," she replies When we reach the rooftop we see Miyako and we all transform.  
"HYPER BLOSSOM!"  
"ROLLING BUBBLES!"  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

Our uniforms are different. We have tank tops now. The shirt on top for each of us is our respective colors. The shirt under that is white and stops where our ppgz belts start. We all have to wear mary janes but they are in our respective colors with socks that reach our knees. We also have white finger-less gloves.

I flip open my compact and a holographic form of the professor shows up and gathers our attention.

"Girls, I don't know what happened but there was a huge explosion in the town square near the bank so I need you to check it out!" the professor announced.

"Okay Prof. don't worry about it,"Buttercup replied,"Probably one of Mojo's robots went berserk and blew up." I closed the compact and flew into the air leaving a streak light pink with the girls following right after. The wind blowing my auburn hair past my ears. When we land in the town square the smell of smoke floods my nose. The most busiest place in Townsville is deserted.

Bubbles asks,"What happened here?"

I look around and say,"An explosion, just like the professor had said."

"But I didn't think it would be THIS bad!" Buttercup states.

"Be careful girls! Whatever did this does not play," I warn. We all equip our weapons and stand back to back waiting for something to come out and attack. After a minute and 25 seconds (I counted.) we hear laughter. Like actual teenage boy laughter. We lower our weapons a little still cautious of wherever the laughter could be coming from. I start to hear the sound of three people walking. I look towards the direction I hear it coming from and see three silhouettes in the smoke. I raise my pink yo yo in defense with the girls at my side also ready. Then I see the boys appear from the smoke.

"The Rowdy's!" I whisper to my self in shock.

The first one I lay my eyes on is Brick in the middle with a sack of money in his hands. His auburn hair is in a low pony tail that reaches his knees. His eyes as crimson as blood. He was wearing a red hoodie with a grey shirt and a regular pair of jeans and red sneakers. He also had his signature cap. Butch on his right still had his short low ponytail. He had a dark green t shirt with a black skull on it with emerald eyes and another big sack of money. His bang got longer and it now reached his chin. His eyes were a darker green than last time like a very mossy green. Plain sneakers and pants. Boomer's hair was pretty much the same except his bangs don't go out as much and they grew longer. He had money too and was laughing his head off. He had a blue hoodie with a miniture boy with a bat on it. His eyes a dark blue like the very depths of the ocean. But what intrigues me the most was their jewelry. Brick has a gold ring with a ruby that has a rose, Butch has a chocker with a emerald and a rose, and lastly Boomer has a gold gauntlet with a sapphire and a rose.

Brick stops laughing and says to his brothers,"Haven't had a good laugh in a long time."

"Yeah and look at how much money we got!" Boomer exclaims his eyes lighting up.

Butch just nods his head and smirks. Then Brick's crimson eyes rest on me and he smirks.

"Well well well, boys. Look at what we have," Bricks smirk disappears and turns into a scowl,"nice makeover, Bloss."

Pink meets crimson and it stays that way till Bubbles whispers to me,"What's the plan Blossom?" The fire rages as I think it over. They must have gotten more powerful because they couldn't do this when they were 11 and seeing as they somehow magically appeared powerful and 16 I did not have many plans on how to get out of this in the best way possible.

While keeping my eyes locked with Brick's I whisper to the girls,"On three we charge at our counterparts and use everything we've got." Bubbles and Buttercup nod and get into their attack positions.

"One," I whisper and Butch cracks his knuckles.

"Two,"I state and Boomer drops the sack and pulls a metal bat out of thin air with a smirk.

"Three,"Brick says 2 inches away from me like he was never all the way across the town square. Then my back aches as I collide into a building still able to see Brick's glare.

* * *

Rainbow: Yayyyyy! It's done  
Bubbles: Yayyyyy!  
(Both jump up and down): Yayyyyy!  
Rainbow: Oh right! Please review. PLEASE no flaming. My frail heart wouldn't be able to take it. And if you want to ( you don't have to!) Please tell me the basics of how to do this because as you can probably tell I'm having technical difficulties. ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! So let's say i was going to add a new powerpuff who had the color yellow and she was younger than the original powerpuff girls if you review could you please recommend some transformation name I thought of was:  
"ENERGETIC BAMBI!"  
If you like that one then you can just tell me that you want me to keep it but if you have a better one please recommend it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow:This was hard. I kept criticizing myself throughout the whole thing!

Blossom:Don't worry you'll get the hang of it sooner or later.

Buttercup: Oh yeah totally!

Brick:No she won't.

Rainbow: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?! \\(;n;)/

Brick:It's my true nature

Blossom:(smacks him in the head) well then Mr. It's-my-true-nature, why don't you do the disclaimer!

Butch:(snickers)

Brick:RainbowRidge does not own the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z or anything that has to do with them they belong to their creator.

* * *

Blossom's Pov

I open my eyes slowly while I try to adjust to the pain. With my back blazing, I inch a little from the huge new crater in the side of the glass building. I put my hand on my back and feel shards of glass stick out.

"BLOSSOM!"Bubbles shrieks.

"Girls,"I start to say seeing Buttercup going ballistic on Butch with her hammer," I changed my mind, instead of putting them in jail just knock them out and leave them for dead instead!"

I run straight towards Brick with my fist at my side.

Buttercup's Pov ( rewind )

Why are the rowdy's back?! I thought they left when they thought they had no purpose in life. I keep my eyes on Butch as he stares back at me. My grip on my hammer tightens. The air suddenly got whispers something to Blossom.

Blossom commands," On three we charge at our counterparts and use everything we've got."

"One." Butch gives me a smirk and cracks his knuckles.

"Two." I hear a sack drop but I don't take my eyes off Butch.

A sudden gust of wind and a flash of red and Brick says,"Three." My head whips to right to look at what happened but I could hear the sound of glass eyes widen as I see blood trickle down Blossom's back.I look at Brick and see him standing where Blossom was glaring at Blossom like she had killed his mom. I see Bubbles shake her head just before she loses it.

"BLOSSOM!"the blonde screamed.

I look back at Butch.

"If you want to hit me me, you can try,"he taunts.I breathe in trying to suppress the anger already built up. I launch myself into the air with my hammer up ready to smash him into the earth.

Blossom says,"Girls, I changed my mind, instead of putting them in jail just knock them out and leave them for dead!"

"GRAVITON DRIVE!" I I collide with the ground I open my eyes and there is a bunch of dust and a huge crater. When it clears I see Butch with one hand in the center of my hammer unfazed! HE CAUGHT MY HAMMER! I push down hard but the hammer doesn't move until he lets go and I fall forward still exerting force by accident.

"Nice it's my turn," Butch says. Then I feel a fist collide into my head and I fall to the side.I push my self up from the ground slowly with my left arm aching, along with my head. I grab my hammer again and see Butch standing a foot away from me smirking. I turn to glare at him holding my hammer with both hands. Everything is moving around and I'm feeling dizzy but I can't let that get to me. I bring my hammer back and attempt to hit him on his side but he steps back with ease. With his eyes glowing dark green he charges at me and I try to concentrate on when he would get close to me. I close my eyes and listen to his footsteps. In one, two, three!My fist hits his jaw and he gets taken back for a second. In the meanwhile I'm shaking my hand trying to make it feel better because his jaw was hard.

"Well," he starts talking and I stop and glare at him as he has his hand on his jaw and is moving it back and forth," I see that we're done ready for the hard stuff?"

"Always have," I reply charging at him with a battle cry.

Bubble's Pov

I fly back trying to avoid Boomer. I can hear the sound of the others fighting under me. Then I see Blossom smash through three buildings from being thrown by I feel someone grip on my hair and tug me into a different direction. I meet Boomers face as he mocks me with a friendly smile which then turns into a hateful glare. I glare back.

"Let go!" I yell as I kick him in his gut and send him flying back a couple of feet. "What are you and your brothers doing back here?"I ask.

He says,"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, YEAH! That's why I asked!"I reply haughtily.I fly towards him and try to punch him in the forehead. He catches my fist again. I've been trying to land blows on him for the past twenty minutes! He twists my arm so it's behind my back and my back is pressed to him with his grip still on my arm. My wrist hurts and I wince. He leans in so his mouth is to my ear.I start to twist and turn to get out of his grip but it still doesn't work

"I missed you,"he whispers. My eyes widen. He couldn't have! He never had any feelings for me, did he? Then I hear him chuckle and I immediately dismiss those thoughts.

"Why would I?! You were just a nuisance anyway! A boy who wouldn't shut up and was always the weakest of the group! I'm surprised they even let you stay with them because if you were in my group and I was evil-"

"Shut up!"he interrupts.

"I WOULD'VE ABANDONED YOU AND LET YOU ROT!"

"SHUT UP!"He yells and takes his grip off my wrist to cover his ears with both hands."Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!"

I don't even know where that came from it was just like I knew what he didn't want to hear.I fly five feet away from him so he is still in my view. I rub my wrist which still aches and I glare at Boomer. I fly at him and clasp my hands together and bring it down on the top of his head. He rockets to the ground.

"THAT was for Blossom!"I said with anger seething in my bones. I land on the ground and walk towards where Boomer crashed. I see him wince and rub his head. Then when he opens his eyes they are glowing dark blue.

He grabs my throat and pushes me against a building with his hand still on my throat. He lifts me and pushes me back on the same one. BANG! he does it again. BANG! he does it again. It's getting hard to !I'm only getting little wisps of air now. BANG! My vision is darkening. BANG!

Blossom's Pov

I kick Brick in the head. BANG! I wince as I hear the noise come from up high. I turn around and try to see where it is coming from. I can only see Boomer but then I see Miyako with her eyes closed and blood trickling down her head.

"MIYAKO! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" I yell. My feet barely lift two feet off the ground when Brick grabs my ankle and slams me back on the ground. He stands over me and glares.

"Pay attention very carefully to me when I say: I will kill you!" He threats.

I turn around so I glare at him."That's just a price I'll have to pay." I reply. I bring my feet up and kick his jaw but also land back on my feet (a/n think of it like when you're in the middle of a back flip except you rewind it so Brick would be in her way and she kicks him in the jaw). I fly into the air and punch Boomer in the head so he flies the opposite direction away from Bubbles. I catch her before she falls.I help her so she leans on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey hey! Hey you're gonna be alright okay? Okay? We're gonna get help!" I look around for Buttercup and see her and Butch fighting rapidly. She punches, he kicks. He swings, she blocks.(a/n like in Dragon Ball Z)

"BUTTERCUP!" she jumps up and kicks Butch in the chest but looks up at me afterwards with anger in her eyes which turns to worry when she sees Bubbles."Come on we're leaving! We have to help Bubbles!"

"But what about the Rowdy's they're-" she starts.

"I don't care! That is not what is important! We will deal with them when we come back but we need to get Bubbles to safety!"I command. Bubbles groans flies to her other side and helps me support her as we fly away. Crimson blood pours down her head and I look at Buttercup and see a huge gash in her right arm.

Preview of next chappie's quotes

"I don't know what we're gonna do!"

"Poor Bubbles."

"Class, we have a new student!"

"Girls, you could be in danger!"

"BUTTERCUP DON'T DO IT JUST THINK OF HOW SHE WOULD FEEL!"

* * *

Rainbow: I suck

Brick: You really do. (-_-)

Blossom: Brick, SHUT UP!

Rainbow:(smiles sweetly) Please review. And I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow: I've gotten lazy and I'm ashamed of it, but I promise to work harder!

Blossom: Good because it's not fair to everyone else to slack off

Brick:Right! It's only cool if it benefits Brick.

Blossom:(mutters) Why is this guy sooo annoying?

Brick:What was that Pinky?

Blossom:Nothing.

Rainbow:You two...have issues =_=

Butch:You people waste my time

Buttercup:Butch, shut up

Bubbles:RainbowRidge does not own the PowerPuff Girls Z or anything that the creator of the PowerPuff Girls Z made.

* * *

Kaoru's Pov

I look out the window at the gray 's silent except for the steady beeping of the machine that is tracking Miyako's heartbeat and her quiet rushed to get her to the Professor and the look of shock on his face was nothing in comparison to mine when i saw the thick crimson blood drip out of Miyako's blonde hair.I run my hand through my hair and sigh in frustration. I look up at Miyako who is still transformed as Bubbles. She has a bandage wrapped around her head and it stopped the bleeding a little.

I clench my fist in I get my hands on those rowdys I'll beat them to a pulp and then I'll make them apologize to Miyako for what they did.I don't understand how Butch got stronger than me. I don't even know why they came back! I don't know why they would, it's not like there is anything here for them! I sigh and look at Miyako again.

"Hey...has she woken up yet?,"Momoko asks, standing in the 's wearing a hot pink tank top with jean shorts that stop at her knees with hot pink 's also wearing earrings that are light pink with smiley faces on them.

"Not at all,"I reply.I'm wearing my signature green hat backwards on my head with a lime green shirt that stops at my elbows.I have blue skinny jeans and lime green Jordan's with dark green stars on them.I also have a sleek green watch on my left scowls and walks into the room to sit next to me.

"Poor Bubbles, how could I let this happen?"She says while she lowers her head into her hands so her eyes are covered,"I'm supposed to be the responsible one.I'm the leader;I was supposed to watch out for my team members and make sure that we would succeed."

I sit up in my chair out of shock,"What are you talking about?!Its all my fault.I'm the strongest of the group and that means that I should've been able to beat all of the rowdys to a pulp."Momoko picks her head up to look at me.

"No offense Kaoru, but I don't think you would have been able to beat them any way." I glare at her and she puts her hands up in defense."I mean it's just that the rowdys seemed more powerful than before, like REALLY powerful."

I scoff,"What helped you figure that out, the fact that I could barely land a punch on Butch or the fact that they totally beat the crap out of us or maybe even the fact that when they get angry their eyes glow" Then there was that silence again.

Momoko's light pink eyes widened,"Wait you saw it too?"

"We'll yeah. Butch got angry at me and his eyes glowed dark green and he got really serious."

Momoko had on the look she gets when she's really thinking about something."The same thing happened with me and Brick, his eyes glowed red as his anger increased...we'll have to figure this out the next time that we see them."She looks at the sleeping Miyako and I look at my watch. 9:23pm.

"Okay I gotta go mom and dad are gonna be looking for me,"I say walking towards the doorway.

"Bye Kaoru, see you at school tomorrow,"Momoko replies.

Momoko's Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I open my eyes.I turn my head to look at the alarm and see that it's wasn't a horrible feeling of shock in my stomach as Miyako bled pools of just hearing the BANG each time Miyako's head collided with the back still aches even with the bandages wrapped around it. I sigh and roll out of bed.

When I get downstairs I am wearing a pink off-the-shoulder-shirt that has a purple bow on the shoulder that isn't hanging off.I have my jean skirt on with hot pink sandals that have jems on mom turns towards me with a cup of coffee and her yellow robe on.

"Good morning Momoko.I put some toast in the toaster for you it should be done in a little bit,"she greets.I smile and try to hide my grief.

"Arigato, okaasan,"I kiss her cheek and take the toast from the toaster.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to pick Kuriko up after you leave from school because I have a really long shift today."

I groan,"But whyyyyyy?!"I can't pick her up, what if I run into the rowdy's and get stuck in a battle!

My mom gives me a stern look,"No buts, I expect her to be home by 6 or no candy for a month!"

"Hai hai, gotta go now before I'm late for school!"I yell as I run out the door.I can't be late again or I'll get a detention!I run past the main entrance and go towards class 3-C.I walk towards the back of the class and see Kaoru sitting at a desk she chose listening to music with her eyes closed. I sit next to her and take one of the headphones out of her ear.

"Kaoru, why is there an extra seat?"

She shrugs,"I don't know, maybe there is a new transfer student." Then the teacher walks in and everyone is silent.

"Hello, minna, we have a new student today,"she says and murmurs rise at the thought of a transfer student this time of year.

The teacher looks at the door,"Come on in."

A girl walks in with dark brown hair that is honey brown at the tips (a/n like the girl in my profile picture). Her eyes are light and dark brown. She is wearing yellow glasses and a light brown sweatshirt with a ice cream cone on it and yellow shorts that stop mid thigh with over the knee socks. The socks are mismatched one being yellow with polka dots and the other being brown with yellow stripes. Lastly she has on brown converses that have a wing design on each she has a ppgz belt too!

"Please introduce yourself and give us 5 interesting facts about you,"the teacher commands.

The new girl, with a huge smile on her face says,"Hi minna! My name is Mori Aiko, I'm 13 years old," people start to murmur again but it dies out quickly,"My dad is American and my mom is japanese, ummm my favorite animal is the unicorn, I do not like mean people, I am skilled at fighting, and I'm not very strong."

Himeko raises her hand to ask a question,"Why are you here, if you're thirteen?"

Aiko looks at Himeko and sweatdrops,"I skipped a couple of grades because it seems that I'm too smart for the original grade I was supposed to be in."

"Okay Mori go choose a seat." Aiko walks towards the back of the classroom and stops at the desk in front of Kaoru's. When she sees us she smiles, sits in the chair and starts to take notes on what the teacher is saying.I look at Kaoru and she passes me a note.

it says,"Do you think she's one of us?"

I send her a note back,"Well, yeah she has the belt."

"But I thought that there were only three white z rays."

"I guess poochi must've missed one."

But what if…...then Kaoru's and my belt start to beep and not Aiko's.

"Excuse me! My ankle hurts and I think I twisted it!,"I tell the teacher.

"I'll help her to the nurse's office," Kaoru says.

When I get to the doorway I stop to look back at Aiko but Kaoru grabs my arm and pulls me along with we get to the rooftop this sense of longing fills my chest as I realize that Miyako isn't here to transform with us.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I open my compact and the professor appears,"Girls! You could be in danger!"

A look of confusion shows up on Kaoru's face,"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ken and I were looking into the footage we got from your fight with the Rowdy's and Poochi saw that they didn't have any dark z rays anymore."

"That's impossible!"I start to say,"They're still evil, what else could they be but teenage boys with dark z rays."

"Blossom, I know you noticed their strange increase in power, I think they might be another type of evil creature and I'm going to need you to find out."The professor says.

"Hai!" I close the compact and we start to fly off into the air looking down to see what could have caused our belts to beep.

"Over there!"Buttercup says while pointing at the mall. Lot's of people are rushing out screaming their heads off.

We land and everyone rushes past in a panic until a guy stops in front of Buttercup and me and says,"They're in there it's the Rowdy Ruff boys they're destroying everything!"Then he runs away. I walk in the mall entrance and see a sofa rocket out of the furniture ! It breaks as soon as it hits the wall. Dead bodies are scattered around on the have pools of blood some don't. Then I see Butch fly out of the furniture store and he smirks when he sees us.

"Hey! They came!" He lands on the floor a couple of feet away. Then I see Brick and Boomer land near him.

Boomer laughs and says,"Where's Bubbles?"

I glare at him,"She's in the hospital being treated because of you!"

Brick high fives Boomer,"Well then,that only means that we have two more puffs to go,"he cracks his knuckles,"this will be easy."

Buttercup charges at Brick and manages to hit him so hard with her hammer that he goes flying into the game then smirks and shoots a ball of lightning at her and she falls on the floor.

"Buttercup!"I yell and run over to sits up and holds her side.

"I'm okay,"She says glaring at Boomer who has another lightning ball in his I feel a pain in my head as I am sent flying all the way across the mall.

"Ugh,"I look around and see a bunch of teddy bears around me and some broken glass to but none of it impaled me. I stand up and look around.I can't see anyone anymore. Then I see Brick fly into the cafeteria and I'm hot on his trail. But then I hear Buttercup gag. Butch and Boomer are kicking her back and forth like she's a ball. I fly faster and drop kick Boomer in the face and Buttercup falls on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!"I yell. Brick comes flying at me but I dodge him.

"Why Pinky, it's our job,"he replies. I turn around and see Butch about to slam his hands down on me but I block it and punch his stomach then kick his face. I look at Buttercup and see her head-but she looks at me and her eyes widen.

"Blossom, look out!" I turn around and see another couch, but this time it is leather, it collides into me and I'm being pushed back and so is both lift it up and push it off us. I look at the boys, their eyes are glowing again. I try to use both of my hands to get up but my left arm won't move, it's blazing. I look at Buttercup who is standing but has a pained look on her face.

"Well boys,"Brick says,"i think this is the end of the PowerPuff girl-" Brick is interrupted when Butch suddenly crashes into him. Even though it looks like Butch was picked up and swung at Brick I still don't think it happened. I mean no one is anywhere near here. Then Boomer starts moving around like he is being punched. I look at Buttercup who just shrugs. Then Boomer rockets to the floor and there's a silence.

"Gosh! How did you guys get manhandled like this?" says the voice of a person I can't see. I jump at the sudden appearance at the voice and look around in confusion.

"Well it's not like the Rowdy's can see you and by the way, how come they and we can't see you?"Buttercup asks the voice.

It's a girl,"Because the prof. gave me a device so no one could see me. We are going to talk about the actual point of a secret identity when we get back to the lab."

I raise an the girl says,"I think these bozos are done, let's go." Buttercup and I fly towards the direction of the lab because it's no use following someone we can't see.

* * *

Rainbow:I'm sorry if the fighting scene seemed boring my creativity is lacking right now.

Bubbles:I think you did a great job writing alot this time

Blossom:I second that

Buttercup:But why do the Rowdy's get to beat us up so bad?

Rainbow:Sorry it's all for my plan

Boomer:Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! **I wish I did. I only own Aiko Mori and their new uniforms and attacks and weapons. Enjoy \\(^w^)/

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Blossom, this unknown girl, and I land in front of the professor's lab. As we walk towards the front door I hear the girl say," Nice flowers."

" Thanks,"Blossom says," Miyako planted them." I look down at that. When we walk in we see the professor (A/N age 33 if you would like to know) and Ken (age 11) hard at work on their computers.

We walk in and the professor says," Hey girls. Aiko, you can take off that visual distortion belt now." I look at the 13 year old with shock as she places a silver belt on the table and I hear Blossom whisper to herself," I knew it!"

" You?" I ask. She smiles at me and gets a serious look on her face.

" I've been meaning to talk to you about this ever since I was first assigned to join you guys,"she starts,"What is with your ppgz suits?! It doesn't protect your identities at all. Your suits are meant to change your appearance so that you won't be recognizable when you're not your alter ego. Now I see you three flying around with the same face and hair as when you're not your alter ego. You could be easily recognized by your enemies when you're walking down the street. Which reminds me, I find it really confusing that you haven't been jumped by your enemies at all." Blossom and I look at each other. Aiko starts to panic and talk quietly," Sorry, sometimes I go overboard without knowing...I asked the professor to give you new belts, ultimately changing your super heroine appearance so you look completely different."  
The professor interrupts her," Yes,well Aiko has explained to me that the designs are somewhat similar to the uniform she wore in America but they adjust to the person that wears them so it's personalized."

" Sweet!" I hear a familiar voice say. Everyone turns to look at the alarmingly weak girl in the doorway to the professor's lab. Blossom runs towards Miyako and almost tackles her into a hug. I'm right next to her smiling like the rowdys just exploded. Aiko stands where she is giving a warm smile.

"What are you doing walking around when you're not 100% percent better?" I ask with a stern tone. She has untransformed and is wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday. There are multiple bandages on her head and she looks so exhausted.

Miyako rolls her eyes,"Kaoru cut the motherly act I'm fine. I'm practically getting stronger everyday."

"Still, don't go overboard,"Blossom warns. Miyako rolls her eyes but smiles again and looks over at Aiko who's lookin' kinda uncomfortable. Me and Momoko untransform.

"Hey, you're Aiko right?"she asks. Aiko gives a slight nod."Nice to meet you." Miyako tilts her head and smiles."You were talking about our new outfits."

"Oh yeah, everything including accessories and little design details are personalized for each of you. The belt just has to get used to you, then it will start to personalize."

Miyako and Momoko give and squeal and started talking about jewelry and what not, I just give them an eye roll. "So if there's personalization involved, does that mean that I don't have to wear a miniskirt anymore?" I ask with hope.

Aiko sweatdrops,"I don't really know Kaoru it's all up to your belt. Sorry." I sigh. I REALLY hope I don't have to wear a miniskirt. It's just too embarrassing. "You're also getting new powers."

Everyone looks up at that. New Powers. "YES!" Momoko, Miyako, and I shout out loud.

"Finally! I have been waiting for something new to use on Mojo for a long time now,"I explain.

"Yeah there will be new powers for all of us and new powers for individuals,"Aiko says.

It's official. I cannot stop smirking."Aw crap!"Momoko exclaims."It's 5:45! I gotta pick up Kuriko!" She runs to the door frantically. "Bye Kaoru, Miyako, Aiko, Professor, and Ken!"

Everyone sweatdrops and Aiko gives a little wave. I stretch my arms,"Well, I better get going. It's taco tuesday!" I walk towards the doorway and turn around to give Aiko a smirk and a thumbs up."Welcome to the team!"

Miyako's POV

Kaoru runs out the door and all that's left is Me, Aiko, and the professor. The professor turns to me,"You might as well head home too Miyako,"he looks at Aiko,"Your belts will be done by the tomorrow so you guys can try them out.

"Thanks professor,"I say.

"Thank you," Aiko looks up at me,"I'll walk with you to your house."

"You don't have to," I put my hands up in protest.

"No it's alright, my apartment is on the way anyway."

"Well okay."I grab my keys and me and Aiko walk outside, waving to the professor and Ken.

Outside

"So about the accessories,"I start to say. Aiko laughs.

"Yeah I see that you and Momoko like the idea of wearing jewelry and bows while crimefighting."

"This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to try on the new outfits."

"...Miyako?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had any weird things happen while you're fighting?"

"Um not that I can re- oh wait! I remember when I was fighting Boomer-"

"Boomer?"

"He's a rowdyruff boy. Or he used to be. I don't know what he is now. Anyway, about the thing that happened to me, I was fighting Boomer and out of nowhere I knew what to say that could make Boomer really angry and I just said it. That's how I got this,"I point to all the bandages on my head. I shake my head in shame. What would obaasan say?...OH MY GOSH! WHAT WOULD OBAASAN SAY WHEN I GOT HOME? I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I WOULD TELL HER!. While I'm having a mental break down Aiko looks up at my head and her eyes go wide.

"Boomer did that?!"

I sweatdrop. Is it possible that she has never heard of the Rowdyruffs but she's heard of us?"Wait. You said you don't know what the Rowdyruffs are anymore?" she asks.

"Yeah they don't have black z rays anymore so we don't know what they are. Why?"

"In America I used to hunt wizards."

"Wizards? Like wave a wand, say a spell wizards?"

"Something like that. The wizards I'm talking about have different types of jewelry that gives them power ups so their spells are stronger. There are a range of different types from the ones who just want to create trouble, the weaklings, to the the wizards who have some sort of ulterior motive that we don't know about yet. Those are the really strong ones who don't have to say there spells out loud to cast them."

"Does our jewelry give us the power to cast spells too?" I ask excitedly.

"Um..no sorry they're just accessories. But we do have weapons that will help us fight them off."

"So what type of jewelry do wizards have?"

"Everything from earrings and rings to gauntlets and medallions."My eyes widen.

"And what if they have gems on their jewelry?"Aiko looks at me like a grew three heads and a tail.

"Then they're super ultra mega powerful." She exaggerates by opening her arms out is just great.

"How did you know about the gems?"

"Because I've seen it on the Roudyruffs' jewelry."

Her eyes go wide and Aiko becomes really pale. I just want to hug her and tell her everything's going to be alright.

"That's fine...they probably just are really low level wizards without the jewelry so they won't be that powerful." She makes one of those nervous laughs people do when they're trying to convince themselves that everything is going to be okay.

We stop in front of my gigantic house and I pull out my keys.

Aiko cranks her head up to look at the roof of the house."This place is gigantic." I laugh and open the door.  
"Bye Aiko. Be careful out there." She waves me good bye and I walk in ready to face the wrath of my obaasan.


	5. Chapter 5

RR:RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK AIKO IS SUPER KAWAII

Momoko,Miyako,and RR raise their hands while Kaoru shakes her head

Aiko puffs her cheeks and looks away while mubbling: Mou...I'm not kawaii...

PPGZ: RainbowRidge doesn't own anything that the owner of the PPGZ owns

RR:please enjoy

* * *

Aiko's POV

I'm sitting under a tree on a grassy hill reading a really big book. It's oddly warm for a fall day. The tree is bare, with no leaves around. I sigh, it's almost winter. I LOVE the snow even though there was that incident with the redsnow and all…..That reminds me, those rowdyruffs that Miyako was talking about, they might be really powerful. I know she's not talking about those guys that I beat when I was helping Blossom and Buttercup because they were extremely weak. And the red and green one had hair that was way too long in my opinion but whatever.

The professor finally finished the belts even though it only took him a day to.

Flashback start

_"I finished the belts Aiko, but don't they seem a bit big?"he asked me._

_"No it's fine they adjust to the owner's waist size. Where's ken?" I look around for the 11 year old._

_"He's at a science camp, studying neuroscience so he can degrade the teams' nervous levels to make sure you become brave warriors."_

_I sweatdrop,"Well okay." Is he always that serious?_

Flashback end

My hair is in a High ponytail that ends at the start of my waist. I'm not wearing my fake glasses. I have on a yellow tank top with brown jogging shorts that end mid-thigh. I'm also wearing yellow sneakers with two knee socks. One yellow and one brown. In case you didn't know, I like to mix things up a little. With me is a gray worn out sack with everyone's belts in them. I asked Miyako to tell Momoko and Kaoru to meet me on this hill too so we can test the belts.

I look up and see Kaoru running up the hill. Her hair is the same and she has on a green tank top with yellow edges. She also has light green yoga pants with dark green sneakers. She gives me a smile.

"Sup, Aiko. Why did you want to meet on a hill again?" she says through exasperated breaths. I close my book and place it on the withering grass.

"It'll be better for us to fly off a high point to test how fast we can fly,"I say.

"Oh." I pick up the sack and rummage through it looking for her belt. I hand her a neon green belt with a lime green star where the compact used to be on the old belts that says PPGE.

She holds it up so it hangs down,"Isn't this way too big for me," she gestures to her waist.

I laugh and keep rummaging through the bag,"Don't worry just try it on."She puts the belt around her waist and it snaps.

"Now commencing adjustment,"it says in a female robotic voice. The belt starts to get smaller until it fits Kaoru's waist.

"Cool!"she exclaims. "They talk?"

"Yeah they're kinda like assistants." I stick my head out of the sack to see Miyako and Momoko right next to me looking in the sack. I jump back and give a little squeal.

"Kawaii!" they both say. Kaoru rolls her eyes and goes back to fiddling with her belt while I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms.

"Don't do that again," I crawl back to the sack and hand them their belts while taking my belt out.

You can hear the snap of their belts as they put it on. Miyako and Momoko's belts have a female voice. Momoko's belt is neon pink and the heart in the middle is a pastel pink and it's basically the same for Miyako, neon blue and the flower shape in the middle is turquoise.

"PPGE?" Momoko asks.

"PowerPuff Girls Exceleron" I explain pulling out my belt. It's yellow and the diamond in the middle is beige. I put it around my waist holding it so it doesn't slip and it starts to tighten.

Narrator POV

"Adjustment complete,"a male voice says.

"The only person ever known to have a belt with a male voice was...my mother." the girls look at Aiko with concern and Aiko snaps out of it."Okay let's transform. Just say transform, I guess."

"TRANSFORM!"

Momoko's eyes turn really light pink and her hair and bangs start to grow longer and turn hot pink while it grows the tips are light rose colored. Her hair reaches her ankles. Her bow suddenly disappears and is replaced with a light pink headband. The headband has two miniature bows on the side that look like her signature bow. She has on a light rose colored off the shoulder shirt and it has two white straps where the shoulder part would be. The shirt is long so it stops half way on her white mini ruffle skirt. Lastly she has hot pink boots on that end in between her ankles and knees. Momoko has a necklace with two hearts fused together one white the other pink. She also has on two rings on her left hand one white with four crystals the other light pink with two crystals.

Miyako's eyes turn baby blue and her twin tails grow longer so the tips reach her knees. It's aquamarine colored and the tips are the same color as her eyes. She's wearing a cyan colored shirt with no sleeves, most of the top is black crotchet lace. She also has on a black pleated skirt that ends mid-thigh and has a ribbon on the side. Along with coral blue ankle boots. Holding her twin tails are two blue flower ribbons. Miyako, now Bubbles also has a finger bracelet that is blue with black mini gems on her right hand.

Kaoru's eyes turn lime green and so does her hair but the tips are light green and it grows so long that it reaches her waist. She has a green star clip that hold her bangs back. She has on a neon green t-shirt with yellow stripes and a wide collar and under it is a dark green tank top it also has a hoodie. She also has on mid thigh jean shorts with lime green combat boots. She's wearing dark green finger less gloves with a big star shaped gem on each.

Aiko's eyes turn neon yellow and her hair turns honey brown with dark brown tips at the end and grows till it reaches near the floor. She has her hair in the hair style of a high curly bun with a brown button on the side. She's wearing a scarf that covers her whole mouth and reaches the floor with yellow and brown stripes. She has a yellow cropped sweater that ends above her stomach and under that is a brown tank top. She has on jean shorts that are a little shorter than Kaoru's. She has studs. One has a smiley face the other is a ribbon. She has on socks that go over her knee both are yellow. Lastly she has on knee high dark brown converses.

"Hyper blossom"Momoko's belt says.

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Ballistic Button"

The girls look at their outfits in awe. Blossom and Bubbles squeal and Buttercup plugs her ears with her fingers.

Button laughs telepathically in all their heads. Blossom grabs her by the shoulders with an excited look on her face,"You have telepathy!"

Button replies again telepathically,"Yes. I mostly talk by telepathy in this form."

There is a beeping coming from all their belts and Button taps hers. The professor's voice comes through all the belts.

"Girls the Rowdyruff boys are causing trouble by the park."

"We're on it,"Bubbles says.

* * *

RR:Done

Button: Ballistic Button?

RR: Yes, it's kawaii. Like you!

Bubbles:Thanks for the new outfits

RR:You're welcome. More to come in the new chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

RR: Welcome!

Brick: You guys think just cuz you got some fancy makeover that you can beat us?

Bubbles: Sure, if that's how you wanna put it. ^^

Butch: Like you'd even have a chance.

Buttercup: Oh yeah! Let's see if you can still talk crap when your face scrapes against the concrete!

The Girls:(holding Buttercup down) Buttercup calm down!

Butch:(standing just out of Buttercup's reach sticking his tongue out)

Button: **RainbowRidge does not own the Powerpuff Girls Z or their counterparts. She only owns me and the plot for her story and any characters or places that she creates.**

* * *

Button's POV

I walk towards the edge of the hill and look at the ground. Miles and miles of grass. The girls come up behind me. "What're you doing?" Blossom asks.

"Testing my flying out," I respond as I turn my head to look at them. I face forward and take one step off of the hill and start falling. The girls look down at me and I fly up above the hill," Come on." They all jump off the hill and start flying towards the park.

"Where are our weapons?" Buttercup asks while putting her hood on.

"When you need your weapons you just think of them and they appear but since it's the first time using your belts you have to swipe your hand across your belt so it can scan you, again."

"Yeah so we can beat these wizards," Bubbles says while fist pumping the air.

"Wizards?"Buttercup asks.

"I'm not really sure if they're wizards yet but I'll tell you when I watch them attack."

"Okay but what else could they be?"

"That's the problem,"Blossom interrupts,"We don't know."

Bubbles looks at me,"Oh, we usually fight with our own counterparts but you don't have one….."

"She can fight with me,"Blossom says. I look at her and nod.

As we get closer to central park the stench of smoke fills the air and I see a car fly across the street. We land in the middle of the park and look around. This doesn't necessarily look like the work of a wizard. I see the blond boy from yesterday fly by and stop. I look at the gauntlet on his forearm with the sapphire.

He tilts his head when he sees the girls, then smirks when he sees me," Guys! They're here!"

I hear a crash and a car alarm then the boy in green runs with super speed towards his friend's side and another boy in red flies downwards and lands next to them. The red guy speaks first," You guys look like highlighters…...who's the kid?"

I stare at him as he stands there and stares back. "Don't worry about it, what you should be worried about is the beat down you're about to get,"Bubbles says.

Blue boy cracks his knuckles,"Pretty bold coming from the girl who got her ass kicked."

I hear the Red one mumble to the green one,"Butch, get rid of the yellow one then we can finish the others."

Butch nods and runs towards me with super speed. I take a step to the side and watch him run farther than he expected. The boys look at me with a hint of interest behind their emotionless faces. Buttercup smirks at what just happened to Butch.

Blossom swipes her hand in front of her belt and two revolvers appear in her hands," Girls, I think today the boys will find that we got an upgrade." She flies towards The red one who sends fire her way but she holds crosses her revolvers creating a shield.

I see Bubbles fly after who I'm assuming is Boomer with her staff. I hear Butch running towards me so when he's close enough I duck, place my hands on his stomach to send him flying forwards. He stops mid air and turns to glare at me which I return with a simple 'you bore me' look which I know will make him mad.

Buttercup approaches me,"Go ahead I got this." I nod and fly towards Blossom and Mr. Red.

I watch Blossom shoot at Brick with the special magic laced bullets in her guns. He walks backwards as he dodges each one. I come behind him and he turns around and tries to punch my face. I catch his fist in my hand and kick him in his stomach.

He flies towards a building and creates a crater in it. Blossom gets this smug look on her face that I'll have to ask about later.

Brick recovers and pushes off of the crater at an intense speed. I swipe my hand in front of my belt and brass knuckles with blades on the sides appear on my hands. I punch Bricks face so his head hits the street and Blossom takes this chance to shoot his legs. Brick grimaces and tries to stand up but his legs have been numbed by the bullets.

He glares at both me and Blossom as I walk towards him. "You don't know who're dealing with Bloss,"He says. "Our boss is coming and when he hears about this there will be hell to pay." Their boss?

"I think I know who I'm dealing Brick now go to sleep like a good little boy."

"What are you talking-" I roundhouse kick Brick in the head and with a sickening crunch his head drops back onto the floor.

"You got this?" I ask giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I got this you can go."

I fly into the air and watch Bubbles and Boomer. Each time she jabs at him he dodges and tries to counterattack but she dodges too. Bubbles dematerializes her staff and back flips away from Boomer. He raises his hand and a ball of lightning forms and gets bigger. Just great. I grab his arm and he looks at me with intense anger. I throw him to Bubbles who kicks him up into the sky.

I follow Bubble's as she flies up to Boomer and knees him in the back. He gags and we watch him fall to the ground. I look from her to him and to her again. After a couple seconds of no movement she says,"We should go help Buttercup and Blossom."

"Yeah….I don't really think they need any help,"I say as I watch Blossom uppercut Butch and Buttercup sweep him off his feet with a kick. He gets up and runs around them trying to take away their oxygen. The emerald on his choker glows profusely. Buttercup swipes her hand and a double sided ax appears in her hand. She slams it into the ground and Butch trips over it. When he lands on the floor Blossom shoots him in the leg like 10 times and he glares at her unable to move. Buttercup walks over to him and again she uses the butt of her ax and knocks him out.

Bubbles and I land next to them. I look around,"Now it's official. They're wizards strong ones too."

Buttercup puts the ax over her shoulder,"And that means?"

"It means that their boss is planning something big and they're in on it. "

"Any idea on who their boss is?"Blossom asks putting away her guns.

"No, sorry."

"It's fine, we'll figure it out."

"Um in America we usually bring the wizards back for interrogation but, we don't have a chamber to hold them in and we don't want them knowing where the lab is since there isn't that many of us and they could attack at any time….."

"Oh I know!,"Bubbles says,"The professor has this big glass cage thing that was originally planned for HIM before he went missing."

"Who's HIM?" I ask.

"This weird lobster-crab thing that can walk and talk and he was pure evil and had powers."

"So this chamber was supposed to cancel out his powers?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I guess we can just bring them back and put blindfolds on them."

(At the Lab)

We walk into the lab with the unconscious boys and the professor nearly has a heart attack. "Wow girls I didn't expect you to bring them back with you…."

"We have to interrogate them in the chamber that you made for HIM,"I explain.

The Professor's eyes widen,"Telepathy? Doesn't matter, I'll start the chamber."

"We also need blindfolds and rope,"Bubbles reminds us from near the chamber.

I nod,"I also need a slate and a marker."

The professor opens a random drawer and hands me 3 black blindfolds and some rope,"You can use the whiteboards over there." I sweatdrop and walk towards the girls. Why does he have blindfolds and rope randomly laying around?

I hand each girl a blindfold and walk over to the whiteboard and grab a marker. The girls drop the boys in the chamber and they all wake up after impact.

They don't freak out as I expected them to, they just stand there. Brick steps up first, completely calm,"Hey Bloss, where are we?"

"A place,"She replies.

"No shit. Why haven't I burned through these ropes already?"

"Brick, as much as I hate to admit it, you're not a total ignoramus,"Blossom says,"You can figure it out."

"O-K,"Brick responds sitting down. I start to write on the board.

Buttercup asks first,"Who's you're boss?"

They don't answer. The cage makes this humming noise and electricity shoots around then concentrates on Boomer till it stops. Boomer laughs like he's mocking us,"Dude, they just tried to electrocute us."

"Really?"Brick asks."That's so original."

Buttercup groans,"Great, we have no way of torturing them."

"We can wait it out Buttercup,"Bubbles says.

"Yeah, we can wait till one of them has to go to the bathroom really badly and grill him for answers,"She replies sarcastically.

"We can come back tomorrow and try again after school, they might be hungry or something,"I suggest.

"Maybe,"Blossom says.

Still Button/Aiko (Next Day)

I open my eyes and check my clock in my mostly yellow room. 6:00. An hour till school starts. I get up and throw on my fake glasses, black jeans, a yellow ruffle shirt, a thin white sweater, and yellow bobs. I braid the front of my hair back and walk to Tomiya High.

When I get there it's only 6:23. I stand in front of the opening and knock on the glass doors as a teacher walks past. She stops and gives me a funny look. She looks about 22. Her strawberry blond hair cascades down her shoulders and she's wearing a sky blue headband. She has green eyes and is short for an adult. But who am I to talk, I'm short for a 16 year old.

I give her a little wave as she opens the door,"What are you doing here? School starts in 30 minutes, you're early."

"No reason, I just wanted to try coming here early to see what this place is like when it's quiet." She just stares at me then moves out of the way so I can come in.

"You're the transfer student right?"

"Yeah, Mori Aiko."

"You're the transfer student, right?"She asks."Wow two transfers in one week."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, we have another transfer student today. I hear he's pretty handsome,"She says elbowing me and winks.

I sweatdrop but still give her a smile. She speaks again,"Are you going to be doing this early thing everyday?"

"Um I don't know maybe."

"Okay I'll keep an eye out for you then. By the way, I'm the counselor, Ms. Leis."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

I walk into my classroom and sit at my desk. I just needed to come here early to clear my head. How are we supposed to get answers out of the boys without the proper equipment? They'll go hungry sooner or later.

We need to figure out what's going on I can't have the same thing happen like last time. If I even see one ounce of red snow, I don't know what'll happen.

(7:05)

Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko walk in smiling. Kaoru is wearing a dark green sweatshirt, baggy blue jeans and green and yellow sneakers. Momoko has on a light pink camisole, a white sweater with a zipper and white shorts with pink sandals. Miyako has on a blue long sleeve shirt, a jean shirt, and blue boots.

Kaoru sits in front of me and turns around,"So Aiko, is there any reason why you're at school earlier than anyone else?"

"How did you know that?"

Momoko sits next to me and Miyako sits behind me. "People talk too much,"Momoko says.

"I just came here to clear my mind so I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"You mean about the-"

The teacher yells over us,"Okay I'm going to need you all to stop talking!"

We all face forward and listen to what he has to say. Today's going to be a drag.

(Lunch)

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and I put our desks together for lunch. "Guys I'm going to go buy a sandwich, I'll be back."

As soon as I take a step into the hallway, I hear a bunch of squeals and shrieks. I walk further down to the left and see a large group of girls huddled around something or someone. Someone pushes their way through them and runs toward me.

My eyes widen as they bump into me and grab my hand and continue running. "Wait,"I say keeping up with them."Who are you?!"

He looks at me, then straight again,"Oh, hey! I'm the new transfer, sorry about bumping into you back there, I just needed to get away from those girls."

"Okay. Where are we going? I need to get to the cafeteria." He takes a right turn and runs down the stairs.

"Cafeteria? No problem, but do you mind if I drop you off right outside, there might be more of those girls in there."

"Sure," I say as he quickens his pace.

I walk out of the Cafeteria with a turkey sandwich to see that that guy's still there leaning on the wall. I look around,"What are you still doing here?"

"I thought I'd walk you back to your classroom."

I start walking back to my classroom while unwrapping the sandwich and taking a small bite. I study him as he whistles. He has brown curls with gold tips. He's tall. I'm up to his shoulder. He looks about a year older than me. And those eyes. His eyes are beautiful, amber with gold specks. Wait, did I just think that?

He catches me staring at him and smiles at me. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I stare long and hard at my sandwich.

I stop when we get close to my classroom. "Thanks,"I say. I start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"How old are you?"

"16. Why?"

"No reason, you skipped a grade right?"

"Um yeah..."

"It was nice meeting you, Aiko," He says with a smirk.

"How did you-"

"How did I know your name? Don't worry about it." He slides his hand from my upper arm to my wrist bringing it to his face,"By the way, my name's Akiyo." He takes a big bite out of my sandwich and winks before running to his class.

I stand there in front of the class door, dumbfounded. Did he-. I walk in and sit next to the girls.

Momoko looks up from her book with a mischievous look on her face," What took you so long? Did it have to do something with that boy who was with you?"

"A boy?"Miyako asks.

"Good grief,"Kaoru says rolling her eyes.

My face becomes a little hot and I can't stop staring at my sandwich," He took a bite out of my sandwich after I took a couple."

Miyako laughs,"Aiko, that was an indirect kiss."

My face becomes blazing hot,"A-a what?!" I say falling out of my chair.

"Aw, she's blushing,"Momoko laughs.

* * *

RR: It was longer than I thought it would be.

Blossom: That's fine RR

RR: It was mostly in Button's perspective because I needed it for the last part.

Button(eyes still wide): I-I-in-d-d-direct k-k-k-k-kiss.

Bubbles: She's so adorable and innocent.

Buttercup(sweatdropping): She even thought thinking his eyes were beautiful was indecent.

Button: But it is!

RR:Please R&amp;R! Thank you for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

RR:Hey, Hey, Hey.

Buttercup:Hey.

RR:Sorry this isn't as long :P

Buttercup:RainbowRidge does not own the Powerpuff Girls Z, just the plot for this story.

* * *

Miyako's Pov

I can't help but smile as the art teacher calls out Aiko again for not paying attention. She's probably thinking about that guy she met during lunch again. I dip my small brush into the black paint and outline the shape of the flower petal I'm painting. I used to think about Takaaki like that all the time before we started dating. That reminds me...he said he wanted to talk about something later today, I just hope that nothing comes up with the rowdy's that'll cause me to have to postpone. I push back in my chair and look at what I've completed.

"I like it,"The art teacher says behind me surveying my work. "Why did you paint a single flower petal and not the whole flower?"

I look at the painting for what seems like forever,"I don't really know, it just feels like the petal itself is falling away...I guess. I'm not done yet, this is just what came off of the top of my head."

"Either way you did very well Miyako, I'd like to see what it looks like when it's done,"he says just before the bell rings. I grab my bag and catch up with Aiko in the hallway.

"I don't know what happened today. I just couldn't focus,"she says when she sees me.

I smile again,"Is it because of a certain transfer student?"

"N-no, I just happened to be distracted by a fly that no one else saw."

"Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I have a question, about the weapons. Why are they so, potentially dangerous? I mean we don't want to kill the rowdy's."

"No I know what you mean. The blades or the bullets are for monsters that wizards summon. They could range from ogres to banshees and they can only be defeated by our blades or Momoko's magic laced bullets."

"This might seem like a stupid question but can the rowdy's summon monsters?"

Her eyebrows burrow at that question,"I mean considering how strong their powers are, I don't see why they shouldn't be able to. My question is why they haven't already done that."

"Maybe because they're already monsters themselves,"I mutter to myself.

We walk faster when we see Momoko and Kaoru at their lockers. "Hey guys,"I greet.

"Yo."

"Hey, you and Aiko up for going to go question the boys at the lab?"Momoko asks.

"Sorry I have to go meet with Takaaki today,"I reply.

Momoko gets a smug look on her face and Kaoru rolls her eyes while Aiko looks at us confused,"Who's Takaaki?"

"Miyako's boyfriend,"says Kaoru.

"Who has sandy blond hair and dark blue, but not too dark, eyes,"Momoko adds teasingly.

"I only described his eyes that way one time, would you please let it go."

"Fine, we'll be at the lab if anything happens,"Momoko says.

"Have fun,"Aiko gives me a thumbs up.

"See you later guys," I respond. I grab my stuff out of my locker and walk to the park.

Momoko's Pov

We walk into the lab and the rowdy's sit in there cell sleeping with their blindfolds on. I stand in front of the glass box they're in.

"You've got to be kidding me,"Kaoru says looking at a piece of paper.

I walk over to her and Aiko and pick it up. "Dear girls,"it says,"As you may notice by now, I am not at the lab. I felt that I could be of more use seeing as how you have new enemies now so I went to America to work with some of the researchers from Aiko's organization. I will try to learn as much as I can. Ken is at science camp, still. I've installed a new feature for the chamber, I should be back in a year."

I look up and let out a frustrated sigh. Aiko walks over to the control center with all of the buttons and stops at one with a post it on it. She takes the post it off and turns the knob. The red button in the middle glows and she pushes it.

The chamber hums and starts to lift. Then it starts shaking side to side vigorously. I watch the boys get shaken around in a blur of green, red, and blue and can't help but smile. Aiko presses the button again and the chamber stops moving.

"What the hell, Pinky?!" Brick says with his blindfold on.

"Are you going to answer our questions now?"I ask.

"Like hell,"Butch spits.

Aiko cranks the button again and the chamber starts shaking up and down like it's making a smoothie.

Aiko's Pov

"So, why are you doing this?"Kaoru asks.

"Doing what? Having fun?" Brick responds.

"You know what I mean smartass," Kaoru says.

"Orders are orders,"Boomer says leaning back on one of the glass walls.

"Who's orders?"Momoko leasn in a little.

"Bossman of course, and when he sees that we haven't been following them because we're trapped here he'll come,"Butch says.

"And I bet you wanna know when,"Brick starts,"Let us give you a little hint."

"You'll know he's here when there's no feeling,"Boomer says.

"When blood streams down the sidewalk,"Butch continues.

"And when black snow falls from the crumbling sky,"Brick finishes.

I feel like I've heard that before. Like when I was 6 or 5 or something.

"Where's the blue one?"Butch asks.

"What makes you think she isn't here?"Kaoru asks.

"We know she's not here because the sound of your voices are too close to be near the sound of the button way back there. It can't be the old man because he would've spouted some science crap by now and if she was here she would've talked by now. That only leaves the yellow one." I tense up. They're smarter than I expected.

"Why doesn't she talk?"Boomer asks.

"That's none of your business,"Momoko responds.

Brick shrugs.

Momoko and Kaoru turn to look at me and I turn the knob all the way then press the button. I watch the boys get shaken around vigorously.

Miyako's Pov

Takaaki and I walk around in the park hand in hand. I look up at his dirty blond hair and his coral blue eyes.

"Miyako?"he says.

"Yes?"

Takaaki takes out to strips of papers and holds it up in front of his face,"I said I had a surprise for you."

I nearly squeal but I hold it in,"Takaaki! You got tickets for the new zoo with all of the cute animals!"

"I don't know, maybe it was just the fact that you kept talking about the cute baby sea lions that I just had to go get some tickets,"Takaaki says giving me a smirk.

I jump up and hug him,"I can't believe this! How did you afford these? I heard they were like hundreds of dollars."

"I may have worked a couple extra hours,"he looks away from me.

My eyes soften at the thought of him working for my happiness, he's like a prince,"Thank you, I mean it."

"I know you do because you never mess around when it comes to animals."

"That's right! Now let's go!"

(A couple hours later)

We walk into the gift shop laughing.

"Did you see that polar bear cub?" Takaaki

"Yup, he definitely landed on that man's head on purpose,"I laugh again. I gasp when I see a box of animal headbands. I pick up one with wolf ears and place it on Takaaki's head,"I think these are perfect for you."

"So you're comparing me to a dog now."

"No, I'm comparing you to a fierce and proud animal that is loyal and brave."

"Ah I see,"Takaaki picks up a bunny headband,"Well then you get the bunny headband because even when you're small and adorable you can still be feisty at times."

I kiss his cheek and he gives me another smile. He takes the bunny headband off," I'm gonna go pay for these."

I sigh as he walks off towards the cash register. I haven't really thought about it lately but I'm really lucky. I could've end up with someone who would treat me like nothing but instead I have Takaaki.

"You ready?" He says coming back with the headbands and a small bag.

I turn around and start walking backwards. I raise my eyebrow.

"What?"Takaaki says.

"What's in the bag?"I gesture to it with a nod of my head.

"This thing?"

"Yeah, it's a bag isn't it?"

"This isn't anything but a empty bag,"Takaaki says.

"Alright,"I reply narrowing my eyes, I turn back around and face the steps of Obaasan's mansion. Takaaki walks up the steps behind me and I turn around again,"Thank you for the date, I still can't believe you did that."

"Yeah well we have been together for a year now and I thought now was the time to do something big,"he replies,"That's also why I got you this."

Takaaki pulls out a silver bracelet with a bear charm and puts it on my wrist.

I look at the bear charm and I see two bears hugging. I smile,"It's cute."

I kiss him,"You've got to stop spoiling me."

"I'll work on that right after you stop being beautiful and kind, like always." Heat rises to my cheeks and I step back.

"Good night Takaaki,"I say open the front door.

"Night Miyako,"Takaaki says smiling back at me.

* * *

RR:It was probably corny

Butch:Corny as hell

Bubbles:-Smacks him in the back of his head with her staff-

Butch:Hey!

Blossom and Buttercup:-snickers in the corner-


End file.
